


Whys

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [24]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: They both do things they don't address, but when Lucy scolds him for his actions, Flynn brings up his reasons and lets her deal with her own.





	Whys

**Author's Note:**

> W is for why  
> Somebody commented about how it would have been like the aftermath of the forehead touch, this could be a part of it. Just much later.

“Why did you do that? Your arm was…” she began

“It’s fine, Lucy. I’m fine” he assured, “Just like I told you last time”

The historian shook her head, not looking at him, kept herself busy preparing the material to change his bandages.

“You know you don’t get to do that, right?” he commented, forcing her to face him in her confusion, “You sacrifice a lot for this team, put everyone’s needs before your own, but won’t let people look after you”

Lucy averted his gaze, “Never took you for a team fan”

“I might not be, doesn’t mean I don’t care about what happens to you”

Many things went through her mind, many unpleasant memories she could mention, their history, but after he possibly straining his arm to comfort her, not one of them seemed fair.

“It’s fine, say it” Flynn prompted, reading her mind as only he could, “C’mon”

She denied with her head, “I’ll pass this one” the historian told him changing the dressings of his wound.

“Thank you,” he said when she was done, to which she just nodded.

Garcia watched her leave and saw her pause by his bedroom’s door, then take a look over her shoulder, “I’m sorry I made you worried. And thank you, for being there”

“Anytime” he replied with a nod.

She paused, considering his words and left.


End file.
